Those Nightmares
by lyra-viciousAKAcha
Summary: An attack on the Andromeda leaves Harper in serious condition. (R - rating for languageviolence)
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been, never will be (until I dominate the world of course). You know the regular drill.  
  
Timeline: Season One. Trance is still the purple pixie Trance.  
  
Rating: R (for language and violence)  
  
Warnings: There will be some gore in the near future. You're safe for a chapter or two. You have been warned. There will also be lots of angst.  
  
Summary: An attack on the Andromeda leaves Harper in a very compromising position.  
  
Author's Note: Just a bunch of thoughts that were running through my head so I decided to get them on paper. Well, I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter kind of sucks, but I just needed to get it out before I forgot the idea. It will get better. Also, I don't have someone to read this before I submit it, so work with me and my horrid spelling/grammar. Now, I'll shut up and start with the story.  
  
----------  
  
Those Nightmares...  
  
----------  
  
Chapter One: The Attack  
  
----------  
  
The crew of the Andromeda stood on command deck and watched as the view screen flickered to life. The face of their missing crewman, Rev Bem, came into view and they listened as he relayed his message to them. The message had been sent from Wecard Drift explaining why he had to leave so abruptly.  
  
"To my crew and friends. I am sorry for my abrupt leave, but I got a message from an old friend asking for some help. He is having some spiritual problems and requested for my help. I could not say no. I will return in a couple of weeks. Until then, farewell." The transmission ended.  
  
"Well, he could of at least said bye in person. How bad can a spiritual problem be?" Harper's usual sarcasm came through.  
  
"Harper." Beka warned. "Don't start. You know Rev is just trying to help those in need."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know, Boss. Sorry." Harper replied as he made his way to leave.  
  
"Harper, have you finished those sensor repairs?" Dylan asked before Harper had the chance to leave.  
  
"Not yet. I'm working on it though." Harper replied and left command before anyone had the chance to say anything.  
  
----------  
  
As Harper sat inside a conduit working with wire and that wire, the Andromeda Ascendant suddenly jerked sending Harper to the ground.  
  
"Ow. Andromeda, what the hell was that for?" Harper groaned as he pushed himself off the floor, only to be sent flying down again as the ship jerked again.  
  
"That was not me." Andromeda replied as her hologram flickered to life in front of Harper. "We're under attack, and I can't tell by who without those sensors."  
  
"I'm working on it!" Harper snapped. He didn't like to be pushed like this.  
  
Andromeda sensing this replied as calmly, but with authority, "Okay. Just get them back on as fast as possible." With that, she flickered out of view.  
  
Harper continued to work as quickly as his hands would allow him to. The rocking and jerking of the ship sent him to the ground a couple of times, which only made his work progress slower. He grabbed a blue wire and tried to piece it in with a yellow one, and that's when it happened.  
  
Andromeda took a hard it, causing a few circuits to fry. Unfortunately for Harper, he was holding one of them.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Harper screamed out in a pain as a few hundred volts of electricity were sent ripping through his body.  
  
When the circuit was fully fried to the max, Harper was sent backwards, head first into the wall.  
  
The last thing Harper saw was sparks flying from the place he had been working before everything went black.  
  
----------  
  
"Andromeda, report." Dylan ordered his ship.  
  
"The ship is slipstreaming out." Andromeda flickered into view on command.  
  
"Any idea has to who our lovely new friends were?" Tyr asked with his usual blank expression.  
  
"No. My sensors still aren't at full capacity and I couldn't get a good reading. That and I've lost 5% more of my sensors. They are at 43% working capacity right now."  
  
"Harper should have had them back online by now." Beka stated worriedly.  
  
Andromeda was silent for a moment, scanning the conduit Harper was in.  
  
"Dylan, the conduit Harper is in," Rommie said in a panicked, yet calmed voice, "The circuits were overheated. I'm not sensing any life from Harper."  
  
Everyone was out of command in a second and racing through the halls.  
  
"Trance! Get to medical and prepare. We'll be there in a few."  
  
----------  
  
With Andromeda's directions, Dylan, Beka and Tyr made it to Deck 72 and Dylan crawled into the conduit.  
  
He saw smoke coming from the over-fried circuits coming closer and closer, and then he slipped inside the conduits junction point, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
There, on the other side of the junction, was Harper's lifeless body. Blood dripped out of his nose, mouth and ears. His head to was bleeding. Dylan realized Harper had been thrown backwards. His engineer's hair was standing at ends, and when Dylan approached the man, his eyes were wide and unseeing, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Andromeda, tell Beka and Tyr I'm on my way and to take Harper to medical as quick as possible." Dylan said as he lifted the boy easily and began crawling through the conduit to where Beka and Tyr were waiting.  
  
"Dylan. Get out quick. The circuit board is going to explode." Andromeda's voice filled Dylan's already panicked mind.  
  
Dylan didn't even bother to turn around; he just pushed forward as he felt the ground beneath him shake and a loud sound filling his ears.  
  
He was pushed forward as the explosion behind him knocked his arms from underneath him. Unfortunately, he fell right on top of his fallen engineer and lay dazed for a moment.  
  
"Dylan? Dylan, are you all right?" Beka's voice was calling from the entrance, which was around the next turn.  
  
"Dylan?" Andromeda's voice came through Dylan's ringing ears.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm going." Dylan forced himself forward again, ignoring the pain.  
  
He wanted to succumb to the darkness that was threatening to take him, but one look at Harper forced the Captain onward. Once he reached the exit, Harper's body was pushed into Beka's waiting arms. From inside the conduit, Dylan could hear vaguely as Beka gasped at Harper's lifeless eyes.  
  
Forcing himself out, Dylan saw Beka running towards medical as he finally let the darkness envelope him, stopping that damned ringing in his ears.  
  
Tyr caught him before he hit the ground and followed Beka's gradually retreating back towards medical.  
  
---------- 


	2. Chapter: The Awakening

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been, never will be (until I dominate the world of course). You know the regular drill.  
  
Timeline: Season One. Trance is still the purple pixie Trance.  
  
Rating: R (for language and violence)  
  
Warnings: There will be some gore in the near future. You're safe for a chapter or two. You have been warned. There will also be lots of angst.  
  
Author's Note: Well, a big thanks to Pysche for becoming my beta reader. Yay you! Hehe. I posted this part before getting it read as well, so yes, bare with me. But anyways... I'm going to be trying to update this as quickly as I can. It shouldn't take me too long since I have all the ideas still floating around in my head. Longer part, cause yeah... I couldn't stop typing. Lol. Well, onward ho!  
  
----------  
  
Those Nightmares...  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Two: The Awakening  
  
----------  
  
The bright light suddenly floated the man's view as he tried to open his eyes to see where he was. Unfortunately, that only left him with stinging, watering eyes, which he shut and then allowed a groan to escape his lips.  
  
"Dylan?" A voice said.  
  
"Trance?" Dylan whispered; his throat was dry and sore.  
  
"Yeah. I'm here. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap. My head's pounding and my throat is dry." Dylan responded.  
  
"I'll get you some water." Trance replied and then moved away to get a cup of water. She returned in less than a minute. "All right. Sit up just a bit." Trance said as she helped her Captain up a bit and gave him a few sips of the water. In a moment or two, Dylan was able to sit up on his own and drink the water alone.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Dylan questioned as he tried to remember exactly what had happened.  
  
"About fourteen hours." Trance responded.  
  
"Where's Harper?" Dylan asked as he remembered the events from before he collapsed.  
  
Trance pointed to the bed in medical that was next to Dylan's.  
  
Dylan turned and saw his engineer's prone body lying there. Harper's face looked peaceful as he lay there asleep.  
  
"Is he okay? Any permanent damage?" Dylan questioned, turning his attention back to Trance.  
  
Trance seemed to hesitate for a moment and this Dylan into a panic.  
  
"Trance? Trance. Answer me right now! Does Harper have any permanent damage?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
Dylan face went ghostly white.  
  
"Harper suffered a major blow to his head. I haven't been able to detect any brain damage, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up. Some brain tissue was damaged from the electric shock, and with the added bump to his head..." Trance's voice trailed off as he stared at the ground and fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
Dylan didn't know how to respond. If there had been any color left on his face, it was gone now.  
  
"Do-do the others know?" Dylan stumbled.  
  
Trance nodded.  
  
"Can I have a moment alone with him?" Again, Trance nodded and left Med Deck to inform the others that Dylan was awake.  
  
Dylan moved to Harper's side and took his right hand in his own.  
  
"Andromeda, privacy mode."  
  
"Privacy mode engaged." The AI responded.  
  
"Harper, I'm sorry. Sorry I made you stay in that conduit. I shouldn't have. I know it's dangerous to be inside working on the boards when there's a battle, but we needed those sensors and I... I was being selfish. I didn't think about your well being first. I'm so sorry Harper. I wish I could take back what I did. Please be all right. You have to. I don't think I could live with it if you did have brain damage. Just, give me a sign or something. Anything." Dylan prompted Harper by squeezing his hand.  
  
No response.  
  
Dylan could feel the tears springing to his eyes.  
  
"Please, Harper. Anything." Dylan prompted as a few rebellious tears rolled down his face.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Dylan sighed and continued to speak.  
  
"Okay, Harper. You rest then. Wake up soon and feel better. I have to go for now." Dylan gave Harper's hand one last squeeze before putting it down gently and leaving Med Deck.  
  
----------  
  
"How are the repairs coming along?" Dylan questioned to no one in particular as he entered his quarters to change.  
  
"The bots are handling it, but it is going slowly." Andromeda replied as she flickered to life in front of Dylan.  
  
Dylan proceeded to change as he responded.  
  
"I see. Where are the others?"  
  
"Beka is piloting. We're heading to El Dorado drift for get a few parts needed for repairs. Tyr is in his quarters reading. Trance is Hydroponics. My body is helping with repairs." The AI confirmed as she scanned her ship.  
  
Dylan nodded, and when Andromeda realized he wasn't going to say anything, she flickered out of view.  
  
----------  
  
Beka was engrossed in her piloting when Andromeda flickered into view and spoke.  
  
"Dylan has woken up. He on his way here."  
  
"Okay. What about Harper?" Beka questioned as they exited slipstream.  
  
"Still out. He should be waking up in the next couple days."  
  
Beka nodded as she took in the information. The last fourteen hours had been rough on her. She had been in and out of Medical speaking to Harper and Dylan. Trance had finally told her that if she came once more, Beka would lose her privileges to enter. Tyr had visited once, but hadn't stayed long. Rommie had gone in and out, but she was helping with repairs mostly.  
  
Beka was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear Dylan entering command.  
  
"Beka. How is our trip going?" Dylan asked, trying to get Beka to come out of her thoughts.  
  
Beka jumped for a moment, causing a slight smile to break Dylan's blank expression.  
  
"Almost there. About three more slipstream points. I just needed to grab some food. Haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Dylan questioned.  
  
Beka shook her head and the two headed to the Mess Hall.  
  
----------  
  
Trance tended to Walter the second. She couldn't have but smile as she remembered Walter the first and how Harper had blown him up. She remembered how he had made a special trip to her room just to apologize for what he'd done.  
  
----------  
  
Flashback  
  
----------  
  
"Trance? Can I come in?" Harper asked from the other side of her doors.  
  
Trance was lying on her bed in her quarters. She didn't really want to talk to Harper right now, even though she knew he was sorry. But still, she couldn't say no to him.  
  
"Yes. Come in." Trance replied and the doors slid open as Harper bounded into her room.  
  
"Andromeda, privacy mode if you will." Harper requested.  
  
"Privacy mode engaged." The AI responded.  
  
"Trance, listen," Harper began as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm really sorry. I know Walter was your favourite. I wasn't thinking that moment, and for that, I'm terribly sorry." As dumb as he felt apologizing for a plant, he did it anyways, and did mean it.  
  
"I know." Was all Trance said. She didn't even look at Harper.  
  
Harper sighed.  
  
"Trance, please. I am sorry. But think about it, Walter was the first plant to ever do time travel!" Harper tried to get a smile out of his purple friend; unsuccessfully.  
  
Trance did smile inwardly at Harper's attempts.  
  
"Okay, do I have to get on my knees and beg?" Harper asked, causing a devilish smile to cross Trance's face. "Oh, no! I was just joking!" Harper protested.  
  
Trance pouted. Harper sighed and got onto his knees.  
  
"Please, Trance, forgive me." Harper mocked with his hands clasped as if he was praying. "I beg for the forgiveness of your purple royalness. I have done wrong. I have blown Miseure Walter and for that, I am terribly sorry."  
  
Just the sight of Harper on his knees begging made Trance laugh.  
  
Harper smiled and stood up. "You will never speak of this to anyone."  
  
"But... I'm sure Beka would get a kick out of this." Trance smiled innocently.  
  
Harper pounced onto Trance and began to tickle her. Trance screamed as she was pinned to the bed being tickled by her best friend.  
  
"TRANCE! Never, ever, speak of this do you understand? I can do this all day." Harper warned.  
  
Trance refused at first, but when the tickling became too much, she finally collapsed.  
  
"Okay! I promise! I promise not to tell!" Trance cried.  
  
Harper stopped and got down from Trance. He laid down next to her and there, they both fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
----------  
  
End Flashback  
  
----------  
  
Trance was brought back to reality when she heard Andromeda's voice.  
  
"Trance, Harper is waking. He'll need you in Medical."  
  
Trance was out of the door the moment waking hit her eardrums.  
  
----------  
  
"Shhhh... It's okay Harper. Come on. We're all here. Dylan, Beka, Tyr, Rommie and me. Please wake up." Trance prompted as she held Harper's left hand and ran her hands through his spikes.  
  
Beka came to his right side and took his right hand.  
  
"Come on, sport. Wake up. We need you hear." Beka prompted as well.  
  
Everyone else moved in and watched as Harper struggled to wake up. Tyr leaned against the wall, waiting as well.  
  
Harper's blue eyes finally came into view. The first thing Beka noticed was that the sparkle that usual made Harper's eyes shine, was missing.  
  
Passing a glance to Trance, she noticed that Trance noticed this to.  
  
"What? Where... where am I?" Harper's voice was hoarse.  
  
Rommie went to get him a cup of water.  
  
"You're in Med Deck. You're favourite place." Beka joked.  
  
Trance ran a few scans.  
  
"There seems to be no brain damage. Everything's clear." Trance smiled, and Dylan sighed in relief, as did everyone else. But the relief was short lived.  
  
Rommie returned and helped Harper up to give him a sip of water, but Harper pushed her back, knocking the cup of water of her hand. He lashed out, making everyone back up a few steps.  
  
"Get away from me!" Harper screamed.  
  
Tyr approached the figure and Harper tried to kick him away, but Tyr knocked his foot down.  
  
Harper jumped off the bed on the other side and tried to get away, but his legs were like j-ello and he stumbled, giving Tyr enough time to grab hold of him and get his arms behind his back.  
  
"Get off!" Harper cried, fear evident in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Harper?" Trance called. "What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Little man, if you do not stop your infernal struggling, I may be forced to break your arms." Tyr warned.  
  
Harper stopped struggling and Tyr let go. Instantly, Harper went to the corner furthest away from everyone.  
  
"Harper?" Beka questioned, moving closer to her friend.  
  
Harper curled into a ball on the floor and looked fearfully around the room at the approaching figures.  
  
The words that escape his mouth made everyone catch their breath.  
  
"Who are all of you?"  
  
---------- 


End file.
